


FutaCam Studio

by WotanAnubis



Category: HunieCam Studio, HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Some Reader Participation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Kyu lets her lust run away with her.





	1. How It Begins

Kyu was unhappy.

She had absolutely no reason to be. She was the owner of a wildly successful camgirl studio. Her view count was through the roof, the money just kept rolling in faster than she could possibly spend it and, most importantly of all, she had a bunch of beautiful babes working for her.

Life was pretty damn good.

But that wouldn't make for much of a story, would it? 'Kyu sat behind her expensive desk feeling pleased with herself'. Where could she possibly go from there? So she had to be unhappy instead.

But unhappy about what? The money? Well, it could be the money. People always wanted money and more money they had the more they wanted it. Basic fact of life. But that kind of rampant greed just wasn't... well, OK, yes, it was in her nature. But she had more than one vice, right?

Monitors were spread all along the walls of her office, each one of them showing her girls at work. People normally had to pay see her girls in all their seductive glory, but one perk of being the Boss was that Kyu could watch every show absolutely free. And, oh, didn't she just.

Kyu slouched in her chair, pink panties around her ankles, her pussy leaking her horniness on the expensive leather. The fingers of her right hand delicately brushed her clit as she watched the shows.

Lust. Yeah, lust could work. Lust did work. And lust made money, too, which, nice. So here she was, sitting behind her manager's desk, watching all of her girls being naked and freaky and vanilla and teasing and horny and promising to strip (if people paid) and fucking themselves (once people had paid). So much sex and she didn't have any. Her right hand didn't count. Neither did her dick trophies, which were pretty inadequate sex toys but were at least close at hand.

Kyu needed to get laid, like, yesterday. She had a business to run, after all. She couldn't spend _all_ day masturbating. What she needed was some good dicking so she could get over her rampaging lust and focus on the books or something.

Who, though? Well, she could grab some random guy off the street and have a good time with his cock. But guys only really had a theoretical existence. They were just... numbers. And not even all of those numbers, because Kyu was willing to bet there were at least a few women among her studio's fanbase.

Of course, guys also existed in another way besides just cold numbers. They existed as STDs too, and had to be eternally guarded against. Which, yeah, kinda discouraged her from having some no-strings-attached sex with them.

And if she did pick up some guy, who would he be? Just some dude made up out of whole cloth. A name, an appearance and a personality that hadn't existed before he came into being to fuck her and which would vanish just as fast once she was done with him. And what was the point in that?

All of those were perfectly good reasons, but none of them were _the_ reason. The actual reason was that Kyu was in a story called _FutaCam Studio_. No way was she gonna fuck a dude in a story with a name like that. If she wanted dick, and she did, it was gonna have to be dickgirl dick.

Kyu licked the arousal off her sticky fingers as she watched the monitors. Any one of her girls would do. All of them would do. If Kyu'd had her way, they would all gangbang her right here on her very expensive desk. But that kind of thing was probably best left for the grand finale. If ever there would be a grand finale.

So. One girl. One girl to give a nice, hard dick to. But which one? Too many choices.

Ah, hell. Why would she have to choose? She could just toss the question to a focus group. That way, if everything worked out perfectly, it was thanks to Kyu listening to the Voice of the People. And if it all ended in tears, then it was the fault of everyone else for picking someone so obviously unsuitable and nobody would be able to blame Kyu for the disaster.

With a smile, Kyu leaned back in her chair and let her right hand drift back towards her wet pussy. Of course she'd spring into action once the decision was made, but until then she intended to enjoy herself.


	2. Audrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyu blesses Audrey with a dick.

It was past midnight and in Audrey's bedroom everything was dark and silent. Until something crept in through the ventilation system. A pink and sparkling mist rolled slowly into the room. It pulled together in the middle of the room, changed, became Kyu the Love Fairy.

"Oh, what the _fuck!_ "

Audrey's room was a complete mess and that was too clean and cheerful a word for it. There were dirty clothes everywhere. Empty bottles. Overflowing ashtrays. Rotting pizza boxes. And that was just the stuff Kyu could easily identify. There were... things... here. Items that, once upon a time, probably had had some use and might have been wanted by someone somewhere. But now they had decayed so much they'd fused together into a shapeless mass of garbage.

"Geez," Kyu muttered. "Someone should hire a cleaner. Or a good psychiatrist."

Carefully picking her way through the garbage dump, Kyu reached the mercifully clean bed where Audrey was sleeping. Cliché said that Audrey should've looked peaceful in her sleep, but she didn't. Her expression was just sort of neutral. Still an improvement over her usual angry, annoyed and abrasive manner, though.

"Right then," said Kyu, to no-one in particular. "Time to get started."

But how? She could just snap her fingers. She had that power. But that would be kind of anticlimactic. Not that Audrey's life was about to lack climaxes, but still. Some things deserved a bit more drama than a snap of the fingers. 'Abracadabra' was a good, old classic, but probably didn't really fit right now.

Kyu grinned and a wand appeared in her hand. It was a bit too thin and a bit too sharp to be considered properly phallic, which was kind of a shame. Still, magic wands were appropriate for fairies. Magic dildos weren't.

Kyu moved her wand in the air above the Audrey, raining fairy glitter down on the sleeping girl.

"Magic wand, make my girl's dick grow," the Love Fairy announced.

The wand's sparkles landed on Audrey and seemingly sink into her skin, filling her with Love Fairy magic. And growing her a nice, fat cock for Kyu to ride.

Presumably. Audrey was hidden beneath her covers, after all. Kyu couldn't actually _see_ the magical dick that was even now taking shape. She could just push those covers aside and get a good look at her girl's brand new cock. It'd probably be hard as anything, totally ready to ravish some pink pussy.

But, no. No. Kyu couldn't do that. Misting into some girl's room to magically give her a penis was one thing. Creepily staring at her while she slept was a very different thing.

"See you tomorrow," said Kyu. "Well, later today. Oh, and, uh... you have the best sex dream ever, you hear? You be horny as fuck when you show up for work, OK? Alright, toodles."

And with that, and grateful that she didn't have to pick her way through the garbage again, Kyu changed back into a pink and sparkly fog and wafted out of the room.

* * * * * 

Audrey awoke horny as fuck. Her whole body was hot and humming with arousal. She reached down under the covers, pushed down her panties, and wrapped her hand around her hard cock. She started stroking herself up and down, panting with lust.

She couldn't quite remember the dream she'd just had, but it had been pretty amazing. It had been more erotic than anything she'd ever seen. Felt. Whatever. Dreamed.

"Fuck. Fuck," Audrey breathed quietly as her hand jack-hammered up and down along her aching shaft.

Vague images emerged from behind the veil of lust. Afterimages of her dream, she was pretty sure. But lacking all context. Jessie telling lurid stories of all the freaky shit she'd got up to over the length of her career. Sarah shuddering naked on top of a sybian and screeching incoherently in what she probably thought was Japanese, but was actually authentic Gibberish. Beli locking her legs behind her head and leaning forward so much she could lick her own clit. Which seemed physically improbable, but made perfect sense in sex dream logic. Zoey expounding at length about how the gender binary was a hopelessly obsolete social construct.

Audrey paused mid-stroke and squeezed her cock in anger.

Really? Seriously? Of all the random fragments her brain could drag up from the depths of her half-forgotten dream it picked Zoey's lecturing? Really?

Aiko telling Tiffany that good students got good grades. Then lifting her too-short skirt in front of the amazed cheerleader's eyes and adding that _good girls_ got good grades as well.

Audrey grinned and started stroking herself again. Pleasure swelled through her overheated body while her head filled with visions of Tiffany's pink tongue lapping hungrily at Aiko's glistening pussy.

God, but she wanted to fuck her. Didn't matter which her. All of them. She wanted them all lined up for her cock. She wanted to plunge her length into their dripping cunts until she jizzed into each and every one of them. She wanted Jessie to show her all she knew about pleasing dick. She wanted to hear Sarah scream about how much she loved fucking her. Or maybe shove her dick down her throat to shut her up. She could go either way there. She wanted Beli to fucking dance on her body. She wanted Zoey to get her off with mechanical precision. She wanted Aiko and Tiffany down on her knees in front of her and licking and sucking at her shaft until she splattered her cum all over their faces.

Audrey grunted as she came, her hot cock throbbing in her hand. She felt it spurt its cum all over her stomach and ooze down her fingers. She kept jacking herself as she orgasmed, squeezing more and more of her seed out of herself, wondering how much she could come of if maybe she could come forever.

Not forever. Audrey breathed out slowly, her orgasm fading as soon as it had come. She threw the covers off of herself, pulled up her panties and sat up. Working on automatic, her hand reached down to grab a bottle. Only when it was already to her lips did she notice it was empty. She tossed it aside and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. Empty. She grabbed another one. Also empty. And a third. That one still had one.

Audrey lit up and gratefully blew out her first cloud of smoke of the day. So she had a dick now, did she? One that was still hard, poking out from underneath her panties, sticky and slimy from her orgasm.

She should probably be freaking out about this. Not every day a girl wakes up with a dick. But the time to freak out had been shortly after waking up. She'd been way, _way_ too horny to bother getting upset about anything. And by now, she just had to deal.

Kyu was behind this, she was sure. Alright, so she didn't have anything that anyone could consider proof, but still. Kyu was behind this. The question was why. She was pulling in a lot of cash. She really didn't need a dick to pull in more viewers.

Maybe Kyu was just fucking with her. That'd be her style. Well, she wasn't going to play the boss' game. Whatever it was.

Audrey got up and walked over the mirror, her bare feet avoiding the trash with the thoughtless confidence of someone with a lot of experience avoiding trash.

Alright, how was she going to play this? If she'd had a big pair of tits like Candace and a bunch of womanly curves like... also Candace, she'd dress up in her frilliest, laciest, _girliest_ gear. Really play up the contrast between her soft femininity and her brand-new, rock-hard masculinity. But she was flat as a board and about as curvaceous as well.

She could do the androgyny thing. Go with a short, boyish, electric blue haircut. Dress up in a black jacket and simply grey-and-white shirt. Maybe go with pants, maybe a skirt. Go full genderfuck. Make people wonder whether she was a girl with a dick or a boy with a pussy. She could work that angle. See what happened.

Food first. And a shower. And then...

Work.

* * * * *

The HunieCam Studio building was disgustingly... professional. The public areas were all sleek and clean and minimalist but still decorated with abstract paintings and a few plants to make this a place for people. It was all too easy to imagine some complete corporate tool showing up and explain how this wasn't a company, it was a _family_ and every employee was a valued member of the team.

Made Audrey want to puke, but at least it showed Kyu was trying to run a respectable business and hadn't just thrown the whole thing together as a transparent excuse to perv on the girls working for her. And speaking of the Devil...

Kyu walked up to Audrey with a bright and friendly smile that anyone who knew her would distrust instantly.

"Audrey! Great to see you! How are you today?"

Right then. It _was_ Kyu who was responsible for her new dick. Sure, she'd known already, but this just confirmed it. The boss didn't show up early to give her girls a polite greeting. The fact that she did now meant she was up to something.

Well. Audrey still hadn't figured out what Kyu's game was exactly, but she wasn't going to play it anyway.

"Fine," she replied.

"Great!" Kyu replied. "That's great. So everything is fine? Nothing, y'know, going on?"

"Nope."

"So, there's nothing you'd like to tell me? Or show me, maybe?"

Audrey looked away. "Look, is my room free? I'd like to get to work."

"Uh. Yeah. Sure," Kyu stammered. She pulled herself together with visible effort. "You go make me some money, hun."

"Whatever."

* * * * *

Audrey breathed out an almost unconscious sigh of relief as she lay back on her bed of pillows. It was several hours later and she was several hundreds of dollars richer. She was stark naked and could still her own cum drying on her skin. Oh, she'd cleaned herself up with tissues and shit between sessions, but her audience had paid her a lot of money to come on herself over and over again so much so that what she really needed to feel actually clean again was a good, long shower.

Weird day. Weird, weird day.

Some of her usual clients had been pretty freaked out about their favourite girl suddenly having a perpetually erect dick. Others hadn't really cared one way or the other and just wanted to watch her play with her tiny, tiny tits. And still others had been pathetically enthusiastic and had thrown money at her for close-ups of her new cock.

Oh, and then there had been the masochists. She'd always made a tidy sum of money insulting and berating people who, apparently, got off on being insulted and berated. Mostly because she was so good at it and had had a lot of practice. But today they'd all wanted to hear the same thing. They'd all wanted to hear her brag about how big and hard and magnificent her gorgeous ladycock was compared to their worthless, limp, little boydicks.

Well, whatever. They were pretty harmless and they paid up so if they wanted her to jerk off while hurling verbal abuse at them she wasn't about to say 'no'.

Audrey got up and wandered towards the door. She didn't bother getting dressed again. The Studio - hell, the whole _city_ \- was basically a clothing-optional environment and she wasn't about to get dressed just to get undressed again in a few minutes or so.

One of the perks of working for Kyu were the free Spa Days available to every one of her camgirls, but a lesser consolation were the company showers. They were big and fancy and well-maintained and completely lacking in cameras. Everyone knew Kyu spied on her girls while they were working, but because being spied on was essentially everybody's job, nobody really minded that much. And Kyu had the decency not to spy on people when they were off the clock.

The bathroom was just one big, square room with showerheads lining the walls and a mermaid statue and some waterproof seats in the middle. It was also empty, which was kind of odd. Girls tended to be in and out of showers all the time between shifts. Well, maybe she'd wandered in during a quiet moment. Or a busy moment, as the case may be.

Audrey picked a showerhead at random and turned the crane. Perfectly heated water sprayed over her, washing away the dirt of the last few hours. She hadn't brought any soap or anything, but for now she was happy enough to just let the spray relax her.

Sort of relax. As the feeling of work drained away from her, Audrey felt her arousal growing again. Genuine arousal, not the almost-real lust she fabricated for her clients. She'd fiddled herself repeatedly just now and had orgasmed several times, but... fuck. Something about the quiet, the relative privacy, the cleansing warmth of the water and the throbbing of her hard cock got her all horny again.

Audrey reached down and wrapped her pale fingers around her shaft. She started stroking herself slowly. She moved her hand up and down her member as gently as she could. She'd jerked off pretty hard when she'd woken up this morning and during work, but now she was in the mood for something softer. She was going to really _enjoy_ this shower.

"Oh, hey Audrey."

Audrey squeezed her dick hard, but managed to stop just short of yelping. Nikki had walked into the bathroom and selected the shower right next to Audrey's. She was naked, too. Well, of course she was. Her full-figured body all curvy and with a pair of big, big breasts Audrey absolutely wasn't jealous of in any way.

And she'd just greeted her real casually. She'd walked in on a girl with a dick who hadn't had one yesterday and she'd just said 'hey'.

"Nikki," Audrey greeted her curtly.

She didn't unwrap her hand from her cock. She just kept stroking herself slowly as though Nikki hadn't surprised her at all. It wasn't that strange to come across one of the girls masturbating in the showers. Some of them got real worked up during work and masturbated afterwards to blow off some steam. Audrey had never been one of them before, but it wasn't so unusual.

Except for the dick part. The dick was unusual and Audrey was starting to get annoyed that Nikki was just taking a shower and not wondering about her cock at all.

"So how was your day?" Audrey asked, watching the water fall across Nikki's breasts while sliding her hand up and down her shaft.

"I've had better," said Nikki. "Somehow I think someone lured some of my usual viewers away."

"Can't imagine who that might've been," Audrey said sarcastically.

"Oh, and I went to see Kyu in her office today and you know what? You were on all her monitors."

"What, _all_ of them?" said Audrey.

"Yep," said Nikki. "She seemed pretty angry about it."

"What? Why?"

"Dunno," Nikki replied. "But I think I heard her muttering something about someone screwing with her. Not sure what she meant by that. Anyway."

Nikki turned towards Audrey and, smiling, looked down at her aching erection.

"Want some help with that?"

"Seriously?" Audrey said.

"Sure. Why not?" said Nikki.

Audrey took her hand away from her cock and turned towards Nikki.

"Whatever. Have fun."

Nikki actually went down on her knees on the wet tiles and looked at Audrey's member as though she'd never seen a dick before. Audrey felt a shiver of arousal run through when she saw Nikki lick her lips.

Nikki reached up and took Audrey's cock into her right hand. Audrey gasped with pleasure. Her own hand had been... fine. More than fine, even. But to feel someone else hold it was so much better somehow.

Nikki stroked her at a smooth, even pace. It felt to Audrey as though she didn't much hold her cock, but instead let her fingers glide up and down the hard, sensitive flesh. Audrey felt an erotic pleasure to begin humming inside her body, making her feel hot and light. The water from the shower kept cascading down both their naked bodies, but it couldn't possibly douse the embers of Audrey's growing lust.

Up and down, up and down. Nikki jerked off Audrey at a leisurely pace that she might've kept up forever. And all the time, she smiled faintly as her hand ran up and down Audrey's shaft. As though her dick was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.

"Do you like my breasts?" Nikki asked.

"What?" Audrey asked. Where had _that_ come from?

"Do you like my breasts?" Nikki asked again, in the same calm and reasonable voice. "I've caught you staring at them a few times before."

"I don't stare!" Audrey sputtered.

Nikki looked up at her with an inquisitive smile. Her hand kept stroking Audrey's shaft all the way. Maybe that's why Audrey responded the way that she did.

"OK, fine. Your tits are amazing. Happy now?"

"Yes, actually," Nikki replied.

Nikki took her hand away from Audrey's cock. Audrey was about to protest when Nikki inched forward and pressed her big breasts against her shaft. Audrey gasped when she felt those soft mountains wrap around her cock. A thrill of pleasure ran up her spine and made her weak in the knees. She'd never bothered to wonder about what it would feel like for a pair of breasts to so completely envelop a hard dick. It just wasn't something that had mattered to Audrey's sexual experience up 'till now. Turned out it was amazing and she'd really been missing out.

"Fuck," Audrey gasped.

Nikki giggled. She used her hand to squeeze the soft flesh of her breasts against Audrey's shaft. Looking down, Audrey saw her cock disappear between Nikki's mounds. She felt her legs trembling with pleasure, felt her body glow with lust.

Working slowly, Nikki moved her tits up and down Audrey's shaft. Audrey moaned with pleasure. Nikki's breasts didn't grip her or really squeeze her in any way, and yet, the feel of their soft skin sliding up and down her hardness was better than anything she could've done with a mere hand.

Audrey gasped and moaned without end while Nikki jacked her off with her breasts. Raw pleasure soared from her shaft to spread out through her pale. She could feel the arousal filling up her chest, felt a hard ball of lust forming underneath the base of her shaft. She didn't notice the shower's hot water spraying against her naked skin, wasn't aware of the tiles underneath her bare feet. All Audrey knew were Nikki's amazing breasts sliding up and down her rigid cock.

Audrey's pleasure was a blaze roaring through every inch of her body. And with every passing second, every moment that Nikki rubbed her tits against her, just made that blaze roar even louder. She could barely stand and she was flying. Audrey felt lighter than she ever had before, the raging fires of pleasure lifting her up until...

_"Fuck!"_

Audrey came hard, her dick throbbing with bliss in the valley between Nikki's breasts. The knot of pleasure Audrey had felt building beneath the base of her shaft exploding, sending cum surging up her member and spilling her semen out onto Nikki's soft tits, her neck, even her face. Most of it was washed away almost instantly by the shower, but the glorious orgasm Nikki had given her lasted and lasted and Audrey's cock continued spilling her seed all over the girl's soft skin.

Audrey's climax faded slowly, leaving excited embers glowing brightly inside of her. Her cock twitched a few more times, sending a few more globs of cum oozing down Nikki's breasts, then came to rest. Or as restful as her dick ever got, staying as hard and horny as always.

"That was amazing," said Nikki.

"Wha...?" said Audrey, too hazy with lust for anything more. "Wait, isn't that... my line?"

Nikki stood up and turned towards her shower, washing the last of Audrey's cum off her body.

"Well, you know what Kyu always says. Everybody has their kink," Nikki said.

"And yours would be...?" Audrey asked.

Nikki just smiled and continued showering. Audrey bit her bottom lip as she watched Nikki move. She did have awesome tits, it was true, but... well... Nikki wasn't just a pair of walking breasts, now was she?

"Hey, uh, you on birth control?" Audrey asked, trying to sound casual and knowing she was failing miserably.

"Of course I am," Nikki responded with equally forced casualness.

"Wanna fuck?"

Nikki appeared to consider this for a second or two. "Only if you keep going until I've come as well. Fair?"

"Fine."

Nikki leaned forward and put her hands against the wall, sticking her ass out. Audrey moved behind the girl, erection in hand. For a moment she considered sticking her cock into Nikki's ass, just to really fuck with her. But if she did that, no lube, no warning, no explicit agreement, she knew that Nikki would never, ever, _ever_ wrap her tits around her dick again. Audrey didn't know how long she would have this dick or how many opportunities for Nikki to give her a titjob there would be, but losing out on even one more would be too great a price to pay for a single moment of petty sadism.

Audrey guided her cock towards Nikki's pussy until her purple head brushed against her glistening slit. She heard Nikki gasp quietly as the tip of her shaft moving up and down her folds and felt her tremble against her. Audrey grinned nastily. So light a touch and already this kind of response? This was going to be fun.

Audrey pushed forward hard, plunging her dick deep inside Nikki's willing pussy. Nikki moaned loudly, as though Audrey's thrust had forced the erotic noise out of her lungs. Her wet body quivered with lust and Audrey felt her inner walls squeeze her shaft.

Audrey grabbed Nikki's hips and fucked her hard. She had not time or patience for gentleness right now, she just wanted to pound the girl's dripping pussy. Nikki grunted and moaned incoherently, slamming her body back against Audrey's constant thrusts. If there was any meaning to be gleaned from the noise that spilled ceaselessly from Nikki's lips it was that she loved the way Audrey fucked her.

Nikki's hot core surrounded Audrey's shaft, squeezing her and rubbing as she fucked her. Her own pleasure flared to life and she soon found herself moaning together with Nikki. The erotic of their voices filled the air until it was impossible to tell the two apart. And still Audrey kept slamming into Nikki, her body slapping wetly against the girl's behind while the shower rained over the two of them.

Audrey didn't know how long she could last and feared it wouldn't be very long. She'd woken up hot and bothered and hot and bothered she had stayed, even during work. She was stimulated and excited and felt like the smallest thing could send her over the edge all over again. But she held on as best she could. She'd promised Nikki. Well, sort of. Kinda. And the way her dick hadn't gone soft even once today suggested she could totally come inside the girl and just keep fucking her anyway until she came too. Even so, part of her felt like Nikki should come first. It was a weird, unfamiliar feeling and Audrey wasn't sure she liked it, but it was there and she had to deal with it.

If only Nikki didn't feel so amazing. If only her pussy didn't squeeze her dick so eagerly. If only she didn't moan so erotically. If only her naked body didn't quiver so beautiful. If only Nikki didn't make her feel like coming just by existing.

Audrey leaned forward until her mouth was inches away from Nikki's ears.

"Come," she grunted as she slammed her shaft deep into her. "Fucking come, you bitch."

"Coming..." Nikki mewed. "I'm coming. Harder."

Audrey drew up reserves she didn't know she had and speeded up, thrusting in and out of Nikki even faster than before. Nikki shuddered with every impact, moaning and groaning her delight at Audrey's cock. Audrey fucked her so hard, she forced her forward until Nikki was standing straight and hugging the wall, Audrey's body pressing against her back.

"Yes..." Nikki gasped. "I'm... Oh. Oh fuck!"

Nikki came screaming, her whole body shaking with bliss. Audrey groaned when she felt the girl's climaxing pussy tighten around her shaft and felt her own pleasure explode all over again. She grunted as she orgasmed, her spasming cock filling Nikki's pussy with her cum. It seemed to Audrey that the moment she delivered the first glob of her load into the girl, Nikki moaned even louder than she had before.

The two girls rode their shared orgasms together, Nikki still slamming back into Audrey over and over again, fucking her weakly as the bliss ravaged her and her pussy milked Audrey's member of every drop of her seed. They lasted for what might as well have been an eternity, orgasmic joy ravishing their naked body forever.

Nikki's moans quieted and she panted, struggling to get her breath back. Audrey recovered a bit quicker and breathed out slowly. She moved back carefully, wincing once or twice, and pulled out of Nikki. Cum oozed out of Nikki's pussy and ran down her legs until the stream was obliterated by the shower.

"That was... great," Nikki breathed.

"Yeah, pretty good," Audrey said.

Nikki breathed out deliberately and carefully. "Well, I'm about done with showering for now."

"Really?" said Audrey.

"I could do with a bath, maybe. Or a good videogame."

"I'd kill for a cigarette," said Audrey.

"Yeah, but you always would," said Nikki.

Audrey couldn't really argue with that, so she didn't.

"You know, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but..." Nikki began.

"But...?"

"Well. Regardless of how it happened, I'm actually kind of really glad you have a dick now," Nikki admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah," Audrey agreed. "Yeah, I guess it's alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have thought the poll was about choosing the girl who gets to fuck Kyu. But no, the plan all along was to turn the winner into a futa and then have her fuck the runner-up. So now you know.


	3. Second Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyu plots her next move.

Kyu was unhappy.

And this time she had every reason to be. She could see what was going on here. Should have seen it before, really. If she gave a girl a dick and then that girl fucked her, then that was it, wasn't it? Story over. If she was satisfied... if the impulse that put the narrative in motion was taken away, then there'd be no more reason to keep going.

Kyu shifted carefully in her seat, trying not to breathe too hard.

Well, of course there was a reason to keep going. Filling up the entire Studio with futa girls was reason enough all on its own. But it wasn't Kyu's stated reason. Kyu's reason was the fig-leaf to keep this nonsense going and if that was taken away, the whole thing would just come tumbling down.

Kyu lifted herself slowly, then lowered herself again. Yes, she was sitting in her expensive leather chair, but what she was sitting _on_ was her golden dick trophy. Some might think that working a solid gold dildo was deliciously decadent, and they'd be right. Kyu loved herself some absurdly expensive and totally impractical sex toys. Normally, anyway.

But she couldn't enjoy it now. Didn't matter how hot she was, how horny she was. Didn't matter how much of her intimate juices trickled down that golden shaft to make it even shinier than it had been. No matter how much she humped that dildo, Kyu knew she wouldn't be able to come.

What she needed was a real dick. Well, a totally magical dick. Belonging to a girl. But still actually real. And she wouldn't be getting it. She'd struck out with Audrey and it would stupid of her think that she'd have any more luck the next girl with the next girl she enchanted. Anyone else might just try again and hope for the best, but Kyu knew better than that. Second time was _never_ the charm. Convention told her that _maybe_ she'd get laid by the third girl. Or, horror of horrors, she'd only get lucky at the very, very end, when each and every last one of the women working for her finally had a dick.

Kyu bounced up and down the glimmering gold cock, willing it to become somehow real. To become effective. To do anything other than getting her more frustrated and horny.

Fuck, what she wouldn't give for Audrey to just barge in the door and take her right now. Even if it was some kind of angry, vindictive hatefuck. Well, no, probably not. Kyu much preferred enjoying sex. It was a testament to how irrationally horny she was that she'd even contemplate angry hatesex.

Audrey. Fuck, she wanted her. Well, let's be honest, she wanted her cock. She wanted to feel her deep inside of her. She wanted her cum dripping down her face. But it wasn't going to happen, was it? No. Audrey was... out there, somewhere. Probably she was having sex with someone _right now_. Could be it was Nikki again. Could be anyone else. So long as it wasn't Kyu. Oh no, couldn't have her have sex with Kyu, could we?

People just had no gratitude these days. Ever since she got her cock, Audrey had been slightly less self-destructive, a bit less angry, on the whole. And had Kyu got any thanks at all? Any recognition that it had been her who'd broken into Audrey's room at night and magically given her a penis she'd never asked for? Nope. Of course not.

There was nothing else for it. She'd have to enchant someone else. It wouldn't do her any good at all, but it was the only way forward. The only other option was to keep sitting on her solid gold sex toy and hope this suddenly became a very different story. And since that wasn't happening...

Question was who. What she needed was a real freak. But, like, one freakish enough to be so grateful to Kyu for giving her a dick she'd bang her on the spot. Unfortunately, that description fitted essentially everybody. Even Audrey. They might not be aware of it, but they were, after all, in _FutaCam Studio_. Of course they were ultimately going to be happy with their new cock. That's just how it worked.

Kyu thoughtfully tapped her desk a few times and idly bounced up and down her shiny trophy. Ah, hell. Why was she pretending she had a choice? She was fictional. All she could do was getting swept along by other people's opinions. Someone else would make the decision for her.

Until then, she'd sit here on this solid gold cock, waiting for it become flesh and blood. And also belonging to an actual person and not some kind of disembodied-

Urgh. Whatever. She was waiting for a dickgirl to show up and run a train on her, alright?

Right, then.


	4. Candace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyu visits Candace and gets a surprise visit in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not that surprised that Huge Tits turned out to be the winner. Although I am surprised that Thick Ass did as well as it did. One would think readers of futa fic would be more focused on a person's front.

"I'm here," Kyu announced to the silent midnight room. "Not that I know why I bother. It's not like any of this is going to matter to me."

The first thing Kyu noticed was- well, actually the real first thing she noticed was that Candace's room was clean. This wasn't really that remarkable, but after the garbage dump that had been Audrey's room it was something that really caught her attention. The second first thing Kyu noticed were the books.

There weren't that many of them, sitting on a shelf on the wall. Kyu just hadn't expected to see any. The only letter she'd expected to see was F. It was kind of a surprise to see any more than that. Much to Kyu's relief, the books had titles like _The Art of Stripping_ and _Pole Position: Ten Ways to Improve Your Pole Dancing Game_. And also _The Evidence for Population III Stars_ , which was a bit less reassuring.

Other shelves were blissfully free of books. One displayed little statues of fairies and unicorns. Another showed a large, if somewhat mundane, collection of sex toys. Kyu stared at them in disapproval. Nothing wrong with them, sure, totally capable of bringing women to orgasm. But lacking in creativity and style.

Apart from the shelves, the walls were decorated with posters that all followed the same theme - beautiful women in their underwear. They showed a wide variety of women wearing a range of underwear, it was true. No two posters seemed to share a body shape or specific type of underwear. But it was kind of creepy all the same.

She also had two wardrobes and a full length mirror. Kyu couldn't imagine what for. Well, OK, she understood the mirror, but two wardrobes? Most of Candace's life had consisted of wearing very little and taking off what few clothes she did wear. What did she need two wardrobes for?

As Kyu quietly advanced on the sleeping woman, it dawned on her that she really didn't know anything about Candace. She'd assumed there was nothing to know. Candace was bright and bubbly and helpful and she'd just sort of assumed that meant there was nothing going on in the brain department over there.

And that might still be true, but that didn't mean the girl didn't have any motivations or dreams. She'd been a stripper and was now a cam girl and Kyu had never bothered to wonder why. There were a few reasons why a woman might go into sex work. Some were in it for the sex. Quite a few more were in it because it was work. And a happy few enjoyed the fact it was both. But Candace... those books, these posters. The feeling was creeping over Kyu that maybe Candace had become a sex worker because she thought it was glamorous somehow.

What wasn't glamorous was the way Candace slept. Apparently she wasn't a very restful sleeper. Her blanket had knotted and wrapped itself around her sleeping body, leaving one leg and one half of her chest revealed. Kyu stared, her mouth going dry. Whatever else one might say about the woman, Candace really did have the kind of perfectly round tits that only the very finest surgeon could ever hope to give a woman. And they... well, one of them, was right there. Right in front of her eyes.

Kyu frowned. It was so unfair she wasn't allowed to molest people in their sleep. The things she'd do to a perfect pair of breasts like that. Such a shame.

"Ah, well," Kyu said. "Let's just get this over with."

* * * * *

Candace flung aside the covers and jumped out of bed a few moments before her alarm clock started beeping. She bounced over to the windows and flung aside the curtains, welcoming the warm sunshine on this bright new day.

She merrily skipped towards the door, but pulled up short when she happened to glance in her mirror. She stared at her naked reflection for a moment, then burst into a fit of giggles.

She had a dick! Big and hard and totally gorgeous! Candace had seen dicks in all shapes and sizes and her own was a pretty good one, if she was any judge. Which she was.

Oh, this was awesome! Audrey hadn't been a fluke! What would the rest of the girls make of this? Most had thought that Audrey now had a penis because she'd pissed off Kyu one too many times and the fairy had cursed her with cock. Others had been of the opinion that Kyu wanted to use Audrey to draw in more viewers with freaky tastes.

But now that she had a dick too, all those hypotheses had been blown totally out of the water! Well, maybe not the second one. There had to be plenty of people into women with big tits and a big dick and Candace was willing to deliver.

She just had to try it out. Facing herself in the mirror, Candace grabbed her new cock and started stroking. She moaned with pleasure, then giggled again. So amazing! Sort of like fingering her clit, only not really. Which made sense because penises were clits and clits were penises, only not really. Also, the long strokes up and down her shaft felt real different than the quick circles she drew around her clit.

Candace felt her breath thicken as she continued masturbating, lustful heat spreading through her body, hotter than the sunshine could ever be. She stroked herself up and down, up and down, in an even rhythm. Not going too fast, not going slow either. She was too turned right now to go slow. But if she went too fast she'd come and she wouldn't want that. She wanted her first cock-climax to be more than a quick, barely satisfying, jack-off.

As her right hand kept working her shaft, Candace let her left hand wander to her breasts and started groping herself. She loved breasts - her own, other people's. She loved sucking on other women's breasts, loved feeling a cock between her tits (or even the pole at the club). She would love to know how her own cock would feel between her own tits, but, sadly, impressive though they both were, they were in no way big enough for her to somehow give herself a titjob.

Candace moaned at the idea, a shiver of lust shooting down her shaft and through her body. Well, if couldn't squeeze her cock between her own breasts, surely it'd be fun to squeeze it between someone else's. Nikki, maybe. Or Marlena. Oh, yeah, Marlena would be awesome. She had such huge, firm natural tits. She really admired them! And having those luscious, tanned mountains wrapped around her rigid shaft...

Candace mewed, thrusting her hips forward at a partner that wasn't there. She was stroking herself faster now. She couldn't help it. The hornier she got, the harder she masturbated. And she was getting real horny.

As she thought of Marlena kneeling in front of her with her bare breasts brushing up and down her hard member, other images floated into Candace's mind. Vague memories of the sex dream she'd had. She hadn't paid her dream much mind when she first woke up - she'd been having sex dream every night ever since she'd hit puberty, after all - but now, as she stood masturbating in front of her mirror, she really treasured her dream.

Her pale cock sandwiched between Renee's big ass cheeks. Lailani gazing at wonder at her new dick and asking, with a tremble in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes, if she could touch it. Audrey yelling at her for copying her thing.

Huh. In her dream she'd already had her new dick. Weird.

Candace moaned and whimpered, images of her naked co-workers parading through her fevered mind. She was jacking herself so hard it was almost starting to hurt. She squeezed her cock tight, her hand running up and down her shaft over and over and over. She was burning up from the inside, pleasure raging in her chest and throbbing at the base of her cock.

Candace gasped once, her cock throbbing in her hand. Then she moaned loudly as the orgasm shuddered through her. Bliss wracked her naked body as her shuddering dick unleashed its load. Candace watched stream after stream of cum launch from her purple head and splatter all over the mirror. Moaning and gasping and shuddering, Candace kept masturbating throughout her climax. She wanted to see how much cum she could milk from herself. Wanted to feel how long she could come.

Maybe five minutes? Her dick quieted down, although it didn't go limp. No surprise there, Audrey's cock was always erect, too. Candace felt satisfied, but also pretty horny still. Like, she didn't feel like having sex right at this moment, but if someone else wanted to have sex with her right now, she was totally willing and able! Of course, she always felt like that.

The mirror was a mess. Thick globs of cum all but covered the lower half and oozed slowly down towards the ground. Candace giggled. It was almost like seeing her own jizz cover her own body, but not really. Oh, the girls just had to see this!

Candace grabbed her phone and turned back to the mirror. Right then. One photo of her cum-coated image in the mirror. Oh, and another where she was holding her cock, too, like, suggesting she'd taken this shot just after she'd jerked herself to completion. And... done. She sent the two pictures to all the girls at work. They'd be so surprised! Well, after Audrey, maybe not _that_ surprised. But pretty surprised all the same. She hoped a few them decided to touch themselves looking at her photos. That'd be swell.

Right then! Time to start the day! Normally that meant shower and breakfast, but this time she was going to pick out her clothes first. She had a brand-new body and- Well, OK, mostly it was the same body, but she had a brand-new dick and she intended to celebrate by wearing something that'd really show it off.

Candace ignored her clothes wardrobe - she wouldn't need it today - and opened her lingerie wardrobe. Today was going to be an underwear-only day. And considering she lived in a city with no public obscenity laws, that really meant _all day_. Oh, but what to pick? She had so many choices!

No. Wait. No, she didn't. All her lingerie was designed for people without penises. She didn't own _anything_ that would really show off how pretty her dick was. The lower half of her dick would just bulge out all her panties and the other half would gracelessly stick out of the top. Going crotchless might just about work, but...

Oh, man, this was so annoying! She had no good lingerie for showing off her new cock! She'd have to invest in men's underwear, except that in her experience men's underwear wasn't pretty or sexy. There was never even so much as a hint of lace. OK, well, sometimes there was, but that was because they were wearing women's underwear. But the average man just had no idea of all the possibilities. Ask 'em if they preferred a chemise or a babydoll and they just gave you a blank stare. They were so deprived.

Fine. Nothing for it. She'd just have to go without panties today, crotchless or no. Stockings and a garter belt might at least sort of frame her crotch with fabric and might draw attention to fact that she didn't have any fabric covering the area between her legs, but did have a lot of cock. Oh, and she needed a bra to match her stockings, obviously. Something pretty and lacy. Right then.

Having made her selections, Candace carefully laid today's choice of lingerie out for after she'd taken her shower. Then she happily bounced out-

Wait. She'd just sent all the girls at work a picture of her dick. _Two_ pictures of her dick, even. And while Candace was totally happy to get nude pictures from whoever felt inclined to send her any, some of the girls at work got real annoyed when someone sent them a picture of their dick without first asking if she wanted to see their dick.

Oh, well! Too late now. She'd worry about that at work.

And with that, Candace happily bounced out of her bedroom door.

* * * * *

When Candace bounced in through the doors of HunieCam Studio, she found Zoey there already waiting for her. Today, the girl sported a punkish purple hairdo and was dressed only in some minimalist leather straps. Her look suggested less that she was an employee here and more that she'd happened to wander in out of the post-apocalypse.

"Hiya, Zoey!" Candace greeted her.

"Hello, Candace," Zoey said with a nod. She shamelessly glanced down at Candace's crotch. Her mis-matched eyes fixed on her new cock for a moment before she looked back up at Candace's face. "So it wasn't photoshopped, then."

"Oh, you got my picture?" Candace asked.

A single nod indicated that this was so.

"What did you think?" Candace asked eagerly.

"I found it... quite satisfying," Zoey replied.

Candace squealed with delight. It was always made her happy to make people happy.

"Even so," Zoey continued, "I am not sure I appreciate the way Kyu is currently handling her employees."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, I should think that having our boss turn the rest of us into hermaphrodites at a whim could be considered problematic behaviour."

"But it's so awesome to have a dick," said Candace, after she'd taken the time to translate this. "And it's awesome to have a pussy. So having both is, like, _double awesome_."

"There is something in what you say," Zoey admitted. "Even so, I would hope that Kyu is going to bother to ask first next time."

"Oh, you think there'll be a next time?" Candace said.

"Who knows? Possibly. I suppose that's up to Kyu."

"Hmm," said Candace. "I guess so."

* * * * *

"Hi boss!" Candace announced as she bounced through the wooden doors of Kyu's office.

" _Candy!?_ " Kyu exclaimed from behind her giant desk. "The hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me a dick and tell you to keep up the good work."

"You _do_?" said Kyu. "Wait, hang on, how do you know it was- I mean, there's absolutely no evidence I gave you a cock. Why would you say such a thing?"

Candace stared at her. "You're a fairy," she said.

"Well, yes, as it happens. But let's face it, the continuity's kind of iffy here, so there's no way for you to know..." Kyu trailed off in the face of Candace's confused stare. She coughed. "A- Anyway, I'm glad you're, uhm, OK with everything."

"Oh yeah, it's amazing," said Candace. "Anything I can do to thank you?"

Kyu's mouth dropped open. She closed it again. Then opened and closed it a few more times. Finally, she reached words.

"Really?"

"Sure!" said Candace.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"But that doesn't make... this totally goes against... I mean, I thought..." Kyu stopped. "So... would you be willing to thank me by fucking me?"

"Oh, totally," said Candace.

Kyu rose from her chair so fast, it was almost a surprise she didn't get friction burns from the leather.

"Oh, you're not wearing panties either today," Candace noted. "It really has been that kind of day, hasn't it?"

"You could say that again," Kyu muttered.

Kyu walked around her desk and hopped onto the wood. She sat facing Candace and spread her legs. Candace could see her pussy glisten with arousal from her spot near the doors.

"Wow, you're really ready, aren't you?" Candace giggled.

"You have no idea," Kyu growled. "Shut the doors and get over here."

Candace dutifully closed the doors and hurried over to the desk. She realised she could've gone with the slow, swaying walk of seduction, but she could see Kyu was in mood for that. Come to that, Candace wasn't really in the mood for that either. The sight of the fairy's waiting pussy was really attractive somehow.

Candace gripped her cock and slowly guided the tip of her member to Kyu's glistening folds. She slowly moved her shaft up and down Kyu's wet slit and trembled with anticipation and delight.

"I'll go slow, OK?" Candace purred.

"Screw that," Kyu replied. "Just fuck me good and hard already."

Candace giggled at the eagerness in her boss' voice. Not one to disappoint, she guided her thick shaft in Kyu. The two of them moaned in unison as Candace felt's Kyu's core hug her cock tight. The fairy's slick inner walls squeezed every inch of Candace's shaft even as she was invited in.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Kyu breathed. "So much better than gold."

"Gold?"

"Never you mind," said Kyu, and moved her hips against Candace.

No matter what Kyu had said and no matter how ready she felt, Candace was loath to just start ramming her boss right on the off. Instead she fucked her slowly, gently moving her cock back and forth inside of her. She felt Kyu's pussy hug her close, felt her slide along her shaft. The feeling spread rapidly through Candace's body and she soon found herself moaning.

Kyu was panting, one hand weakly hanging on to one of Candace's shoulders, her green eyes fixed on the spot where Candace's cock met her pussy. She trembled slightly with every one of Candace's slow thrusts, whimpered quietly every time Candace sank the full length of her shaft deep into her core.

"More," Kyu breathed. "Harder."

Candace sped up a bit. She'd really enjoyed the long, slow slides in and out of Kyu, but she wasn't about to deny her. Or anyone else she'd ever had sex with either, for that matter. Kyu gave a high-pitched shriek as Candace's cock thrust back and forth. For her part, Candace felt Kyu's inner walls slide faster all along her shaft and the feeling burned through her.

Lust soared through Candace's body, becoming brighter and more urgent with her every thrust. Kyu whimpered and whined, her eager body shaking as Candace fucked her again and again. The erotic noise of the fairy's lust and the sight of her pleasured body, stoked Candace's own arousal like nothing else.

Kyu suddenly leaned and left a trail of kisses all along Candace shoulder and neck. The light touch of her lips glowed on Candace's skin and added an extra edge to her ever more powerful lust.

"Fuck," Kyu panted. "Love your cock."

Candace giggled. "I love your cock, too."

Kyu chuckled weakly, then moaned again when Candace thrust in deep. Candace found herself fucking her harder in response to the fairy's unspoken needs. Raw pleasure raged through Candace's body, but not as hard, it seemed, as it did in Kyu. Kyu moaned and shrieked and trembled with pleasure in a way Candace hadn't often seen.

Kyu suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around Candace, as though it was possible to pull her in even deeper. Candace felt her grind against her body, felt her hips move against her, felt her wet heat slide against her shaft. Candace carefully put her hands underneath the fairy's tiny behind and lifted her up and off desk. She stepped back, Kyu completely wrapped around her body, held up only by Candace's hands and cock. She was as light as air.

Candace lowered and lifted Kyu, bouncing her up and down her aching shaft. The pleasure was the squealing fairy's delicate body gave was beginning to become close to overwhelming. Candace could feel her pleasure beginning to mount at the base of her shaft, ready to explode inside of Kyu. But even though she felt close coming with the fairy dancing on her dick, she knew she wouldn't. Candace had never been the first to come whenever she was with anyone else. It felt _so much better_ when her partner came first.

"Oh, _fuck yeah_!" Kyu screamed.

Candace could feel her boss twitch and shudder on her cock as she came. Kyu moaned and screamed with incoherent bliss. There was a flash of light and suddenly her fairy wings unfolded, as fragile and as beautiful as a butterfly. The sight of Kyu's climaxing body and gentle beauty of her wings was too much for Candace and she came as well, her throbbing cock releasing its load deep within Kyu's core.

"Come," Kyu gasped. "Gimme that cum."

"All you want," Candace breathed.

Candace stood on shaky legs, Kyu still clinging to her body, moaning and shuddering in their shared orgasms. Kyu's walls undulated around Candace's shaft, greedily milking her member for its cum. Candace felt her dick twitch inside the fairy and every time she filled her with her seed, bliss surged through her.

Kyu came down first and, panting, rested her head on Candace's shoulder.

"Fuck, I love dickgirl dick."

Candace breathed out carefully as she felt the last of her own climax drain from her, leaving her skin tingling and her body light and beautiful. She carefully stepped forward and put Kyu down on her desk again.

"I aim to please," Candace said.

"You really do," said Kyu. "That's why I like you."

"Aw, thanks," said Candace.

Candace took her cock and carefully pulled out of Kyu. Cum streamed from her well-fucked pussy and oozed onto the wood. Candace looked at the glimmer mess for a moment, then kneeled down between Kyu's legs.

"What're you doing?" Kyu asked.

"Want me to clean you up, boss?"

"Well... I guess that couldn't hurt."

"Awesome," said Candace.

Candace dove in eagerly, dragging her tongue along Kyu's slit. The taste of Kyu's wet pussy mingled with that of her own jizz coated Candace's tongue and she drank it down eagerly. Kyu moaned again and Candace wonder how long she would last. Might be her orgasm just now had her desensitized a bit and it'd take ages for her to come again. Or, then again, she'd got real sensitive and climax at any moment.

Whichever it was, for now Candace was happy to just kiss and lick Kyu's tasty pussy. She didn't know why, but there was something about the mixed tastes of Kyu's arousal and her own orgasm that really drove her wild. Her mouth traveled up and down Kyu's folds to make sure she didn't miss a single drop of her own cum. She even drag her tongue across the desk to lap up the stains there, though with not nearly as much enthusiasm. The taste of Kyu's pussy and her own cum was amazing. The taste of wood and her own cum was not.

Candace pressed her mouth against Kyu's folds and pushed her tongue into her. Kyu squealed with delight and pleasure as Candace lapped at her. Kyu's inner walls were coated with her cum and Candace happily sucked her own fluids out of her and felt it ooze down her own throat. She felt Kyu put a hand on to back of her head and push her more closely against her dripping slit. Candace would've smiled if her mouth wasn't too busy drinking the blissful mixture she'd left inside Kyu.

Candace came up for air once or twice and let the tip of her tongue dance around Kyu's clit. The fairy moaned and shuddered. Candace might not have been an expert with her new dick yet, but she knew exactly how to please someone with her mouth. Her tongue darted in and out, its wicked little dance on Kyu's skin interrupted only by the gentle press of her lips as she kissed Kyu and drank her seed.

Pretty soon, Kyu was a trembling, moaning mess. The fairy bucked her hips wildly against Candace's face, completely overcome with lust. Candace stopped trying to suck all of her own cum out of Kyu and concentrated on making her boss climax again. She kissed and licked at her sensitive flesh, her tongue drawing wild circles around the fairy's clit.

Kyu groaned as she came again and Candace felt her bliss stain her lips and trickle down her chin. The fairy moaned loudly and bucked her hips against Candace's face, grinding her pussy against the stripper's lips. Candace kept her mouth pressed against Kyu as she climaxed, kissing and licking and willing her to keep coming.

Between her legs, barely noticed underneath the force of Kyu's second orgasm, Candace felt her cock throb once and felt a glob of cum ooze down her hard shaft.

Candace kept lapping at the squealing fairy, idly wondering if maybe she could go for a multiple orgasm here. Kyu had always been a pretty good boss and she paid well and part of Candace felt like maybe she deserved all the orgasms she could give her. So she kept kissing and licking, danced on Kyu clit or driving her tongue deep into her pussy while Kyu climaxed all over her face.

"Enough," Kyu said at length, her voice weak and trembling. "That's enough."

"Aw, OK," said Candace. She would've loved to taste more of Kyu, but sometimes people did just have enough. It happened.

Candace pulled away from Kyu's pussy and stood up. She could feel Kyu still glimmering on her lips, as pretty and as delicate as her wings.

"Well, you're definitely employee of the month," Kyu said.

"We have an employee of the month?" Candace asked.

"No, but for you I'm willing to start," said Kyu.

"Oh, don't bother on my account. I'm just happy to work here."

"I've noticed," said Kyu. She ran a hand through her pink hair. "I wasn't really expecting this, so... Shit, I dunno. Thanks? That was great. You're great."

"No trouble, boss," said Candace. "I owed you for the dick."

"Wish Audrey shared that viewpoint," said Kyu. "Well, whatever. Thanks anyway."

"Great!" said Candace. "I'd better take a shower and get to work. I've wasted enough time already."

"Candy, no," said Kyu firmly. "What happened here just now was in no way a waste of time. In fact, it was the best use of time possible."

"Aww, thanks boss."

* * * * *

After Candace had bounced out, Kyu slid off her desk and sat back down in her chair. Without thinking about she sat down exactly on her gold dick trophy. She was barely aware of it filling her up. Her whole body was still singing with the memory of Candace's cock.

Well, she'd done it. She'd had sex with a dickgirl and she'd come. Twice. She was pretty damn satisfied.

So... was this really it, then? Was she done? Well, maybe not. She was a in a pretty good mood, after all. Because, well, because of orgasms. And there were still so many women working her who hadn't come yet. Who didn't have a dick and hadn't fucked a dick yet. Maybe she could be magnanimous and just keep on spreading the dickgirl.

Or maybe she should stop right here. She got what she wanted, why bother with the rest? Maybe it'd be for the best if this really was

**THE END**

Or maybe not. Whatever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, is this the end? I don't actually know yet. I feel like if I kept going, I'd have to write about every _HunieCam Studio_ girl and I don't know if I have enough enthusiasm for such a commitment.


End file.
